


Wings

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Alternate Universes [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: After sex snuggles, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, Bondage, Caring Gabriel, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gabriel uses his grace, Gags, Major wing kink, Master Gabriel, Master/Slave relationship, Slave Reader, Subspace, Vaginal Sex, Wing Kink, naps, reader is exhausted because Gabe is amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Master Gabriel brings the reader to subspace and gently coaxes her back down





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Happy and Healthy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Happy+and+Healthy).



> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Here it finally is :D the request from Happy and Healthy. I hope you love it, Darlin'.

* * *

 

Gabe stood in the doorway of the bathroom, that was attached to your shared bedroom, wearing just his red silk boxers and a devious smirk. “Ready for me, Cupcake?”

 

“Mmm Hmm.” You moaned, your speech restricted by the ball gag in your mouth, and your movement restricted by Gabriel’s dark, wine colored tie that he’d wrapped tightly around your wrists, securing them to the bed frame. He stalked towards you, the obvious bulge in his boxers looking exceedingly painful. Gabriel’s smirk grew into a full smile when he saw you practically drooling over his cock.

 

He knelt on the bed, palming himself just inches from your face and you moaned again. “My perfect little human… Such a good slut for your soulmate, aren’t you, Babycakes?” You whimpered your confirmation, bucking your hips and he chuckled, leaning in to undo your ball gag. “Tell me what my Cupcake wants.”

 

“Master, please.” You begged, “I want you to fill me so good. I want you to fuck me until I can’t walk, and then fuck me more.”

 

“Fuck, Y/N… That’s my girl.” He growled, burying his face in your neck and nipping at every bare inch he could get his mouth on. His hands coursed along your sides, finding their way down to your hips and finally coming to rest with his fingers wrapped around the backs of your knees. “Ready?”

 

“Yes, Sir, please! Always ready for you, Master.” He spread your legs apart and snapped his fingers, freeing himself of his boxers and freeing your wrists from his tie. Gabe knew you were dripping and wasted no time, plunging his hard length inside your willing hole. Your hands immediately found his chest and you dug your nails into his shoulders, “Sir!” His hips pistoned back and forth, forcing himself deeper with each thrust. Gabriel crashed his lips to yours, roughly dominating your mouth and you wrapped your arms around his back, drawing your fingers between the sensitive area where his wings met his back.

 

He let out an animalistic snarl, pistoning into you harder and scooping you into his arms to straddle his lap, facing him, and bouncing you on his hard cock. You mewled and moaned, getting completely lost in the feel of everything that was Gabriel. A quiet rustling sound surrounded the two of you and you saw the breathtaking gold of his wings wrapped around you. You head fell back as your first orgasm washed over you, coating Gabriel’s cock in your juices. Gabriel fisted his hand in your hair, holding your head in place as his tongue invaded your mouth and you playfully fought him for dominance, quickly giving into him. He moaned into your mouth, “Fuck you feel good, Cupcake.” He kissed and nipped at your neck as he gently laid you on your back, pulling out of you slowly, “Get on your knees.” He purred, his voice low and full of lust, as he fisted his cock over you.

 

“Mmm, yes, Sir.”

 

“That’s my girl.” You obeyed him and he swatted your ass, palming each side in large handfuls, and smirking to himself. “How did I get lucky enough to find you?”

 

“Because I’m your soulmate, Master.” You wiggled your butt and he stroked a hand along your spine.

 

“Well in that case… Thank you, Dad.” He nudged your knees apart using his, and his hand cupped your sex. You felt warmth brush against your tightest hole and your hips bucked forward, “How do you want it, Sweetcheeks?”

 

“I want you in my ass, Sir, please.” You begged, pressing your head to the mattress in submission. Gabriel snapped his fingers, manifesting a bottle of lubricant and slicking up his cock, using his grace to work you open for him. He pressed in slowly and gradually increased his pace until he could feel that you had relaxed enough for him to add his grace to the pleasurable mix. He used his grace and his cock to create the perfect rhythm, filling you with one as he denied you the other. Gabriel worked you higher and higher, allowing his grace to pleasure other parts of your body. Small tendrils of warmth surrounded your breasts and nipples, traveling down your body to flick at your clit, the overabundance of stimulation pushing you over the edge again, this time even harder.

 

“Let go for me.” He pressed open mouthed kissed to your lower back, thrusting into your once more, making you cum hard. You whimpered, your eyes glossing over and your vision going white. Gabriel felt you go limp n his arms, and he watched you drift into subspace, his climax following soon after, as he continued filling you. He lazily pumped in and out, his cock softening inside of you, and he lessened the intensity of his grace. “Hey, Cupcake.” He cooed, “I need you to listen to me, Y/N, okay?” You let out a pleasure cracked whine and he knew you were trying to listen. “Good girl, I’m gonna stop using my grace and then I’m gonna pull out.” He kissed your spine tenderly as he completely withdrew his grace. Gabriel massaged his hands along your body and carefully pulled out, holding you so you didn’t slump forward.

 

You whimpered at the loss, and though your mind was miles away, you savored the feel of his hands on your skin, using the feeling to try and ground yourself. “G-- G’be.” You moaned, your body still limp.

 

“Shh, it’s okay, Cupcake. I’ve got ya.” Gabe held you, using the utmost care as he turned you onto your back. He brushed the hair from your face, and settled you onto his lap, cradling you to his chest and enclosing the two of your in the safety of his wings. He cooed quiet words of praised and love to you, the whole time rubbing a hand along your spine. He could feel you slowly coming back down and he encouraged you with loving words, “Good girl, Y/N, I’m so proud of you… Can you hear me, Babycakes?”

 

“Mmm.” Was your only answer and he took your hand in his, holding you up solely with his grace. Gabe squeezed your hand lightly and paused.

 

“Can you squeeze my hand, Y/N?” Your fingers twitched, but you didn’t fully squeeze his hand. “Good start, Baby, can you do it again?” This time you squeezed weakly, your fingers actually responding to the request. “There we go.” He kissed your forehead, wrapping his arms back around you. “That’s my girl.”

 

“Master?”

 

“It’s just Gabe now, baby.”

 

“Gabe.”

 

“That’s right. I’m right here, Y/N... I’ve got you, Sweetheart.” After a couple more minutes of hearing Gabriel’s voice and feeling the perfect combination of his hands, his grace, and his wings, your eyes fluttered pen. “Hey, Cupcake.” He caressed your cheek with his thumb, “it’s good to see those beautiful eyes open again.”

 

“Mmm Hmm.” You hummed in acknowledgement, letting out an eye-watering yawn, “I hit subspace.” You smiled, your eyes falling closed again.

 

“You did, and I’m so proud of you, baby. Do you remember anything from before you hit subspace?”

 

“Not really… I feel like I remember something about anal, but I do remember your wings.” You answered, keeping your eyes closed.

 

Gabriel let out a deep laugh that warmed your heart, “Of course you remember my wings. I’ve never met anyone with a bigger wing kink than you.”

 

“It isn’t my fault that you have the sexiest wings I’ve ever seen… Well, I mean, I’ve only ever seen your wings, but since you’re the sexiest angel ever, so I just assume that you have the sexiest wings.” Your eyes were open and he was happy to see you smiling and joking, taking the interaction as a sign that you’d been brought safely down from subspace.

 

“I love you so much, Cupcake.”

 

“I love you too, Gabe.” You snuggled down further against his chest and he smiled.

 

“Do you wanna lay down?”

 

“Yeah,” You nodded, eyes falling closed again. “Will you hold me?”

 

“I’ll always hold you.” He kissed your lips softly and you hummed. You loved this side of Gabriel, the side he reserved solely for you, for his soulmate. This side was firm and dominant, but also tender and caring, making you feel safer than anyone else ever could. Gabriel laid you down gently, situating the pillow beneath your head just the way you liked, and settled beside you. He wrapped you in his arms, kissing your neck and shoulders, silently thanking his father for putting you in his life and he watched you drift to sleep, a small smile tugging at the corners of your mouth.


End file.
